Unexpected
by elle311
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having quite a day. He goes to the one place that helps clear his mind. He reconnects with Luna Lovegood there and what happens is quite unexpected. She helps him see the light, which leads the way to another witch from his past. She may be his future... Rated M for language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was begging to be written. Two inspirations:

1\. Mandolin Moon by Sister Hazel, which has been on repeat in my car. I love these lyrics:

Everything changes in the face of the moon

Now times here, and you're in for bloom

When you woo me My luna girl...

...You pull the tides up around me

So much that it could drown me

And you surround me

My luna girl

This made me think of Luna Lovegood. I decided to write a story about her but who to pair her with?

2\. The fabulous slythadri

I reviewed a story that wasn't Dramione. I told her I almost didn't read it because of that. She challenged me and said couldn't they be sexy with other people? Challenge accepted.

Luna + Draco? Like sugar, yes please!

Rated M for language and lemons.

Dedicated to slythadri, my FF Soul Sister. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco was done for the day. He needed to stay late and tend to the fires that seemingly popped up in every single one of the divisions of his company. But he couldn't think straight right now and just needed to go. He told his assistant he was done for the day and left her calling after him, "But Mr. Malfoy...", while holding up a handful of messages. He waved while pretending not to hear her stating, "It can all wait until tomorrow". It was a perk of owning the company.

He left the building, turned right and started walking to a little garden that was just a few blocks away. It was nearly sunset. He would come here often, sit on a bench, and still his mind. It was a better option than going home to a bottle of firewhiskey with it as his only companion. Besides, he needed fresh air. He knew no one would find him here, at least not anyone who knew him, and he wasn't in the mood for any company. He was too restless to sit, so he started walking down the path towards the flower beds. They were in full bloom and the scents surrounded and intoxicated him.

He saw a woman in the distance leaning over to smell a particularly beautiful flower. He wanted to turn back around, but something about her seemed to draw him closer. He saw golden tresses that just skimmed the hem of a floaty skirt that looked to be made of layers of blush pink ruffles. It hit mid thigh on slender, seemingly flawless legs. He chuckled when he saw the lime green hi-tops. This contrasted with a sleeveless white fitted top that showed a sliver of pale skin and what looked like a crescent moon with stars right smack dab in the middle of her lower back. He thought, that outfit makes her look like a flower herself. Then for a split second a picture of that woman flat on her back, her long hair fanned out on a pillow and spilling onto the bed, and those sexy legs locked around his waist as he plunged into her over and over again flashed through his mind. His cock started to stir and he groaned, but unfortunately not in a good way. He shook his head as if to dislodge that thought from his mind, swiped a hand through his hair and turned to quickly move in any direction that was away from her. It had been ages since he was intimate with a woman, being too busy at the helm of his multi-billion galleon conglomerate to date, much less have a meaningful relationship.

Unfortunately, he heard a soft voice inquire "Draco, is that you?"

His head turned so fast, he thought he'd have whiplash. He couldn't walk away now, so he stood there for a moment, put his hands in his pockets and turned all the way around. It was Looney, er...Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello Luna. What a surprise it is to see you here. What has it been...five, six years since we graduated?"

"Not sure, I suppose so. It's not unusual at all for me to be here. I'm here alot actually. I've come this evening to see the Moon Lilies bloom, you know they only do that at sunset. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand towards the bed in front of her. The flowers were a ghostly white and looked like pinwheels. She leaned closer to Draco and whispered, "If we're lucky, we may even see a Frackenjillyhopper or two. They like to hide among these flowers, especially if there has been a full moon the night before". Draco didn't know if he should back away slowly and make a run for it, when she said, "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Come and watch the Moon Lilies with me, they have an alarmingly calming effect when they bloom, you'll see". She held out her hand and he hesitantly took it as she gently pulled him towards her. As if on cue, the sun started to set, and the flowers seemed to sway before his eyes. Then one by one the flowers unfurled. As the sky got a bit darker, they looked like a sea of paper thin Chinese lanterns casting a soft glow. And if that wasn't dazzling enough, fireflies flit around above the flowers, twinkling like tiny stars as their bodies lit up.

"Wow", Draco gasped, looking on in wonder. He did feel much calmer. He hadn't noticed, but Luna had never let go of his hand and was actually rubbing small circles on his with her thumb. She turned slowly to face him and before he knew it, she was standing on her tiptoes and lightly brushing her lips against his. She said "Thank you for being here with me". He hadn't expected this at all, but her lips felt so soft and to be kissed was actually nice after the day he experienced. He hadn't had any female companionship in so long, he decided to just go with it and see where it led him. She reached up to brush a lock of hair that had fallen onto his face, then lightly traced his lips with her index finger. She remarked, "You've got lips made for kissing, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Has anyone ever told you that? I'm sure you've heard that before, especially in school since you were the Slytherin Sex God, were you not?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Wow, that again was long ago and if it was ever true, it certainly is not now.

"Is that why you're so tense? Do you not get enough sex? You are still quite dashing. Actually you look even better than before when we were in school. You have matured into one handsome man. You know I could help you with that if you like..."

Draco did a double take. Was she prepositioning him? After the day he had, he could use some release all right, and the soft body of a quirky but alluring girl would be a welcome change to his hard, calloused hand. "Ummm...what did you have in mind?"

I am actually taking massage classes and I could practice my technique on you, free of charge of course. I'd love to get some practice in and you really look like you could use one."

Draco thought for a moment and said, "Why not? That sounds like a brilliant idea, actually." He was relieved she hadn't meant sex. But still, at least he would have warm hands caressing his body and getting in a relaxed state of mind...overall a win-win after such a craptastic day.

"We could go to my place...", but Draco interrupted her by saying, "Would a couch do? My office is just a few blocks away."

"A couch would do just fine if you can lay down completely on it, you are quite tall."

"Oh yes, plenty of room. Sometimes I sleep there when I stay late to catch up on work."

"When do you unwind? You know play time is just as important to the mind as well as to the body".

"Malfoys don't play, Luna, unless it somehow is attached to staying ahead, winning the game against your enemies, or making money."

"What a sad existence if that's true, Draco. No wonder you looked so miserable when I first saw you walking down the path towards me. I don't think you believe that at all. If you do, that needs to change. You stepped out of the dark all those years ago. You need to become light now."

Draco hung his head. No one had ever said things like that to him. Things he thought himself after all the misery he had to endure with that crazed madman living in his house and assigning tasks to him that practically guaranteed his failure. Yes, living light sounded good but where to start?"

Luna leaned down so she could look up into his face. She cupped his cheek and made him look at her. As if reading his mind, she said, "Why don't you start with the the massage I promised you?" Draco nodded and pointed in the direction they needed to go. She went to sling her bag over her shoulder, but Draco insisted on taking it from her, ever the gentleman. It was a bit heavy and he asked her, "What in the world do you have in here?"

"Everything I need to make you feel better."

* * *

By the time they got to his office building, it thankfully was a ghost town. Everyone had cleared out because it was long past quitting time. Draco also didn't want his employees to get the wrong impression if they saw Luna and him together. They had never seen him bring a lady up to his office before.

As they rode the elevator up to the top floor, he studied her. He had never really looked at her before, but as they made their slow ascent up, his eyes did the same. Flawless, slender legs and those beautiful, long, wavy golden locks were all he could see from her backside. She turned to smile at him, and he saw full pink lips, long lashes, and eyes that were blue, actually more turquoise like Caribbean water. They were so clear you could probably see right into her soul if you took the time to look. The elevator doors opened and he went to unlock his office door. He gestured for her to go in. She stood in front of his large black Italian leather sofa and said "This would do just fine. Why don't you take your clothes off, while I get ready."

Draco took off his suit coat and hung it in the closet before going into his large executive bathroom. It was fully equipped including a large shower. He stripped off his tie, shirt, and pants. He contemplated keeping his boxer briefs on, then took them off too. He grabbed a towel and tied it low on his hips. When he went back into his office, he saw Luna had lined up some bottles of oil and small towels on one of the end tables. She lined the sofa with towels. She had also taken off those God awful shoes and he smiled when he saw her rainbow painted toenails. There was also a tattoo on her right ankle that looked like a hare patronus twitching it's nose.

He went to lie down on the sofa, face down. She sat beside him, her hip pressing against his and immediately set to work. She poured oil into her hand then spread it over both hands. Draco thought it's scent was just like the garden they were just in. She started with his neck, then pressed the heels of her hands down his spine. She scratched lightly up his sides and then dragged her nails down again. This caused Draco to moan a little and goosebumps caused him to shiver. She started to knead his back firmly now. Her hands were warm and felt so good. Her hands dipped just below the towel as she massaged his lower back, thumbs in the middle of his back pressing in small circles and the rest splayed out and pressing on both sides. Draco felt relaxed all right. Then she worked her way up and then kneaded his shoulders. She then took the arm next to her and worked her way down from his biceps to his fingertips.

Luna got off the couch to get more oil and then started on the leg nearest her and then the other. The hairs stood up and he shivered again. When she got close to his arse, he wished she would massage that too, but didn't dare ask. His cock was already uncomfortably hard against his stomach so he was glad when she tapped on his other arm indicating she'd like to work on this next. This entire time they hadn't said one word to each other. Draco was totally blissed out, but very aware she would see his arousal. He turned slowly and sat up. Luna did not even bat an eye when they both looked at his erection straining against the towel. In a split second decision, silence was broken when Draco said, "Luna, would you help me with this?", as he slowly untied the towel and it fell away from his prominent erection.

"Of course, Draco. I promised to help you get into a state of relaxation and light, and I intend to do whatever it takes, including you. My, your cock is as beautiful as the rest of you".

Draco was stunned again into silence. He would never think of her as crazy ever again. Not when she spoke with such conviction and absolute truth. As he was pondering these thoughts, Luna was on her knees between his legs. She had gotten more oil and rubbed her hands up and down the tops of his thighs and then used both hands to grab his cock. She stroked it and he felt so damn good. His eyes had been closed and he opened them just in time to look down and see her putting her mouth on him. She kissed the tip and then swiped the pearl of pre-cum with her tongue. He watched as every fucking centimeter of his erection disappeared into her mouth. Soon the tip was hitting the back of her throat and she hummed a very soothing tune that vibrated on him and made him want to come. She sensed this, so she stilled for a moment, and then started up again. Draco could think of nothing but sweet release when suddenly her mouth was off him.

She stood up and began to slowly undress. She took off that fitted top and Draco's eyes widened as a lacy nude see-through bra revealed luscious breasts with light pink pierced nipples. Draco gulped and swore "Fuck" under his breath. He had never seen pierced nipples before and wondered what they would feel like when he sucked on them. Could his cock get any harder? She dropped the skirt and she stood before him in a matching lace thong. She then reached back and unhooked her bra, and dropped it on the floor. She turned around and bent over as she hooked her thumbs into the thong and slowly dragged it down those sexy legs. She wiggled her arse a little and Draco had the urge to reach out and smack it. He got a better look at her moon tattoo even through all that silky hair. He also saw fancy script lettering right under the moon and saw that it spelled out the word "Lumos". When she turned around he imagined her to be Botticelli's Venus, minus the shell and hair was not covering that delicious looking pussy. A Moon Lily tattoo graced her left hip. She was simply stunning.

Luna gently pushed on both shoulders, wanting him flat on his back. She went to straddle Draco and in one fluid motion, she was fully seated on him. She had a dreamy look on her face as she began to roll her hips. He felt her juices flood him and groaned, this time in a good way. She began to move, lifting herself off his erection but leaving the head in, then sinking slowly down. She repeated this motion, then gradually picked up the pace. Draco wanted to come, but he certainly did not want it to be over, so he grabbed her hips to stop her. She leaned over and he immediately captured a nipple in his mouth. He cautiously pinched the other one. "Don't be afraid to be a little rough, the piercings heighten my sexual pleasure and usually my partner's as well." Indeed it did, as he grabbed the tit he was sucking on and switched to the other. Luna made breathy little sounds as she rolled her hips. Draco was on sensory overload: feeling the metal studs with a hard nipple between on his tongue, long hair tickling his thighs, her soft hands rubbing his own nipples, and his arousal fully encased in her. He was about to explode! But Luna instinctively knew when to slow down and then start up again. Soon she was riding him hard and fast and he was meeting each thrust with one of his own. He dug his heels into the sofa and started pounding up into her. Luna's eyes were closed and she started chanting, "Fuck me Draco, fuck me Draco, fuck, fuck, fuck...", as she clenched him in her bliss. He tried to ride out her orgasm, but it was just too much so with a couple of jerky thrusts, Draco finally had his sweet release.

Luna was off him in a flash and sucked his cock, her mouth milking every precious drop of cum out of it. She licked his balls which were drenched with her wetness. Draco was spent, and so very relaxed. Luna could extract promises for whatever she wanted, if she asked at this very moment. Hell, he sign away the damn family business. But she just smiled and said, "I believe I was quite successful in fulfilling my promise to you".

Draco said, "Thank you, Luna, you absolutely did. I feel like a new man." He patted the space next to him. Luna grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the sofa, climbed in beside him and snuggled into Draco's side. He gave her a passionate kiss and then put his arms around her. Soon they were fast asleep with him dreaming of being surrounded by Moon Lilies.

He awoke with a start the next day. She was gone. He cursed under his breath, he didn't have a way to contact her and would have to figure out how to do so. Maybe they could go to dinner and get to know each other better. She was definitely one of a kind, the mold broken after she was fashioned.

As he headed to the bathroom, he noticed a green vase. It held one single closed Moon Lily. He smiled at the thought of her. Later that evening, since he could not get out of the office after yesterday, he was sitting at his desk. At sunset the flower opened up and glowed. He smirked in satisfaction.

Later on, he found out through her Quibbler magazine that Luna had embarked on a worldwide trip in search of Fantastic Beasts. Her companion would be Rolf Scamander of the famous Magizoologist family. He sighed. It was not meant to be except for that one sexy night when he was fully sated. He wished her well and promised himself to continue on the path into light since she had shown him the way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm still listening to "Mandolin Moon" by Sister Hazel. I thought to myself, Draco would definitely be listening to this song as he pined away for Luna. He was willing to get to know her, but was denied the chance. He is basically acting like a teenage Muggle girl who has had her heart broken, or at the very least, that's what it feels like. No offense to them at all, I was one myself. The only thing Draco didn't do was drive by her house!

Poor Draco, but the muse said, "Write it!"

Rated M for language and mentions of lemony smut.

Once again, dedicated to my Fanfiction Soul Sister slythadri. Enjoy.

* * *

It's been two days. Yesterday he was fine. Or maybe he didn't realize he wasn't because he had been too busy to notice. He had left abruptly the day before yesterday, when he got re-acquainted with her. But now, she was gone. But he was going to be fine, right? It wasn't like they were in a relationship and she just up and left him. So why did he feel this way?

It was just a kiss. Then a night of smoking hot sex. And not to be arrogant, but he could get that easily, that is if he wasn't chained to his desk at the helm of a very lucrative and demanding family business. And if he made an effort, which he did not, nor did he care to do right now.

No, it was her. He wanted her and she was gone.

He picked up his iphone x and started googling songs with "Luna" in them. Yes, Draco knew about Muggle technology. He had divisions where he dealt with Muggles and had to have a way to contact clients quickly and efficiently. He found one called "Mandolin Moon" by Sister Hazel. When he heard the lyrics:

Shine down, light it up, wash it over  
Wait around for my mandolin moon  
Come around till the sweet, sweet morning  
Come along, I'll be waiting for you  
Waiting for you...

His eyes were misting. What the bloody hell? And then when this part came up:

I'm waiting  
Still waiting  
If only you could stay a while...

You could put a fork in him, because he was done. He wanted to just go to bed, curl up, and cry. Wait...what? Malfoys don't cry, damn it! But maybe, the improved upon Draco, newly drawn into the light did. He downloaded the song onto his account on Spotify. It had been opened, but he never bothered to do anything with it. He added the song and named the playlist "Luna". He put it on repeat. Soon he heard it enough times to start singing along.

He decided to lay on the couch. Fuck, it still smelled like the her and those flowers. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could see her on top of him and his cock started to come to life. He thought about wanking, but his heart was not in it.

His assistant Adriana heard soft singing. Something about a Luna girl and still waiting...Singing? She knocked on his door and he said "Come in". She didn't know what to think when she saw him on the couch his eyes covered by his hand, palm out. He was clutching his phone in the other and had earbuds in. Hesitantly she asked, "Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy? Is there anything I can do for you?"

He peeked at her through his fingers. How did he not ever see the lovely witch she was? He shook whatever thought he was having in his head out of it and said, "No thank you, not at this moment". He did not ever want to do anything to jeopardize his working relationship with her. She was the best assistant he ever had. Maybe he thought to himself, I should give her a raise.

At that moment, his stomach grumbled. "I think I'm going to take an early lunch." Not wanting to waste time, he apparated right in front of Honeydukes. Yes, he needed real food, but he needed sweets more. He grabbed a shopping basket and started going down the aisle throwing a piece of each kind of candy into it. When he got to the chocolate frogs, he grabbed a whole box. He was totally oblivious to the witches that were whispering behind their hands and watching him with admiring looks. One was even brazenly tracking him, mirroring his movements from the other aisle but when you're heartbroken and pining for someone, you don't notice these things. When she stepped right in front of him, he politely said, "Excuse me", and gestured for her to go on her way. When he went up to pay, the witch behind the counter said, "Mr. Malfoy, next time you may want to use our delivery service. I'd be happy to personally bring you whatever you want to your office". He just gave her a blank look, paid for his purchases, and went out the door. He shrunk the bag to fit into his pocket.

Stomach still grumbling, he made his way to Florean Fortescues and ordered a double dip of Butterbeer ice cream. He did not see the witches that wanted to faint when he licked both scoops at the same time with his tongue. Water, water was everywhere, but he was too oblivious to drink.

He apparated back to the office, closed the door, and went to his desk. He unshrunk the Honeydukes bag and dumped all the candy onto the top. Unfortunately, nothing looked good except for the chocolate frogs. He opened the box and tore a packet open. A card with Harry Potter fluttered down to the floor. He just looked at it and grabbed the frog trying to get away. He bit the head off savagely. Chocolate he thought, solves everything. He methodically bit the legs off, then popped the body into his mouth. It was the same for the second through fourth frog. A Ron Weasley card and two Albus Dumbledores joined Harry Potter on the floor. The fifth card, he caught in his hand as the frog jumped away. It was her, the Editor-in-Chief of the Quibbler. It was Luna. He propped her card up against the vase with the Moon Lily that was charmed to stay fresh forever, that she had left for him. He laid his crossed arms on the desk, then put his head on top of them. "Why did you have to love me and leave me, Luna? Why?" He mentally shook his fist at the sky. He was too tired to do it for real.

God, he was going crazy. Now his stomach hurt as well as his heart. He needed to get up and snap out of it. Maybe get some fresh air. He knew exactly where he was going. If he re-traced his steps...hope against hope she would be there.

The Moon Lilies were there, but not the one he was looking for. It was actually a little more crowded. He heard someone say something about the last two days being the peak time to see them. As he walked closer to the bed, he stopped in his tracks. He saw the back of a petite woman with gorgeous curly hair. She had on skinny muggle jeans, a t-shirt with a Muggle music band on it, and those strange shoes, but this time they were black and low. Another woman from his past was standing there admiring the flowers. This time he definitely turned around and started walking away. He didn't want any trouble. Draco had deja vu when she caught up to him, gently grabbed his arm and said, "Malfoy, is that you?"

Draco silently swore, "Fuck." in his head. He turned to see inquisitive chocolate brown eyes. His earlier thought about chocolate solving everything popped back into his head. "Granger, fancy meeting you here".

"Not really. I was supposed to meet Luna here the other day, but just couldn't. When I said goodbye to her before she went on her trip, she mentioned that she saw you here and you watched the Moon Lilies bloom with her".

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, just that you had looked miserable and the flowers seemed to cheer you up".

"Yes, actually they did. I guess I needed a little more cheer in my life". He looked at Hermione with new eyes. Blaise once said, "The best way to get over a witch is to get under another one". He mentally chastised himself for that thought, but it wasn't like he had never thought of her that way. Must be his starved body. Yeah, his mind said, starved for love..." He shook his head and she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. She was actually quite lovely and she hadn't run away from him just yet. He realized he was famished having only eaten the frogs. He thought, why the hell not and turned to her and said, "Granger, I'm about to grab a bite to eat. I'd love some company, that is if you don't have any other plans".

She studied him for a moment, and said, "Yes, I'd like that. Besides, Luna said you may need a friend. As much as she would have liked to be that for you, she had been planning this trip for months. She leaned closer and continued, I think Rolf has a crush on her".

Ah, Luna...thought Draco, she is doing some matchmaking from afar. He had harbored a secret crush on Hermione since after the war. Hell, if he was honest, it was way before that, but with their terrible history, he had felt there was nothing he could do at the time. "Let's get going then", he said.

"Lead the way, I'm all yours", she said and smiled at him.

He didn't know where this would be going, but he was more than willing to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter needed tweaking. I asked the fabulous slythadri to help and she was kind enough to be my beta. Thanks FFSS! Now on to the story...

* * *

 _The day after Luna sees Draco..._

Luna called Hermione into her room. She was packing up the last of the things she wanted to bring on her worldwide trip to search for Fantastic Beasts.

"You all packed up?" asked the curly witch, smiling at her friend.

"Yes, just about...she held up a pretty beaded bag that looked very similar to the one that Hermione had when Harry, Ron, and she were on the run hunting Horcruxes, and this one also had an undetectable extension charm. Luna wanted to thank her again for the thoughtful gift. "I absolutely love the idea of traveling this light."

"My pleasure. God, I'm going to miss you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet you in the gardens to see the Moon Lilies bloom. Did you still get to enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes, it was quite spectacular. And I wasn't alone after all. I ran into Draco and he watched them bloom with me."

"Malfoy, huh? Hmmm…I haven't seen him since Harry and I had testified on his behalf in court."

"He's looking very well. In fact, he is more handsome than he was in school. He is absolutely starved for love, but I helped him along the path to finding light, and he is ready to receive it, and I want you to be the one to give it to him."

Hermione had just taken a sip from her glass of wine and unfortunately sprayed it all over herself at her roommate's last few words, " _I want you to be the one to give it to him."_

"Wait, what? Give what to him? And just how did you do that?"

"Well, he looked absolutely miserable. I could tell he had a bad day. I thanked him for being with me to watch the show and gave him a kiss. It was obvious that he was so tense, so I asked him if he got enough sex…"

"You did what?" Hermione put her glass of wine down, she wasn't in the mood to scourgify herself again.

"I'm trying to tell you. I offered to give him a massage, so we went to his office building. I did give him the massage and then we had sex. Now he is wide open for love and I really think you should contact him and give him that love. I think he could make you very happy."

Hermione closed her eyes. She had too many thoughts running through her head at the bombshell Luna just blew her mind with.

"Let me get this straight...you gave Malfoy a massage, which led to sex, and now you want me to go after him because you've prepped him for me?"

"Yes. I was giving him a massage and it was time for him to roll over so I could work on his other arm. When he sat up, it was obvious he was aroused. He asked me to help him with it and I told him that, of course, I would. I had promised to guide him into a state of relaxation and light, and I intended to do whatever it took, including him."

Hermione just looked at her roommate and best friend. She knew her mouth had to have been hanging open at the blonde's matter of fact explanation. _She intended to_ _ **do**_ _whatever it took, including him._ Hermione just shook her head. That had to have been the craziest thing to come out of her mouth she had ever heard and that's saying a lot, no offense to Luna.

"He really is quite beautiful and he definitely knows what he is doing. He just hasn't found the one, and I believe it's you. Hermione, you've been alone for too long. Don't you think it's time for you to open your heart and let love in too?"

"What if you are the one that's supposed to be with Malfoy, have you thought of that?" Hermione tried to argue.

"I am obviously not the one. I'm leaving town and won't be back for a very long time. If it was supposed to be me, the fates would have had me stay put. I was only supposed to help him find his way towards the light. He really just needed a nudge in the right direction."

"And how do you know it's supposed to be me? If he looks that great, I'm sure he doesn't need any help in getting a witch in his life and in his bed…"

"I'm telling you, he is not even looking. He says he has no time for that, being too busy running the family business. But again, he is absolutely starved for love. And you are too. I was meant to be the bridge that brings you two together."

"You sure it's not guilt at leaving me alone while you go traipsing around the world with a certain Rolf Scamander?"

"Oh, Hermione, stop this nonsense. You knew about my plans from the start. I am just thrilled to know you won't be alone when I'm gone. In fact, I will be waiting in anticipation when you tell me you and Draco will marry."

"So, I haven't even considered meeting Malfoy and you think I am going to run off and marry him?"

Luna just had this dreamy look she gets that used to scare Hermione a little. The same look she gets when she talked about nargles. She just pointed to her head and declared, "I know these things. Go to the gardens tomorrow at sunset. I have a feeling he will show up there looking for me. He thinks it's me that he wants, but when he sees you, he will realize that it's you...it's been you all along. You just never paid attention to his cues, but then again, he never made it easy. And don't worry, he is not that boy anymore. I truly believe you will be surprised at the man he is...that is if you let him in so he can show you. "

Hermione was now sitting, trying to process the words her friend had just told her. When the relationship with Ron didn't work out she just concentrated on work, which was running her little bookshop. She just didn't feel like she needed anyone else to make her happy. But then everyone around her was pairing off and then getting married. That made her feel like a third wheel when friends would ask her to come along. Maybe it was time for her to put herself out there. But Malfoy?

"Hermione, please don't overthink this. Let your heart guide you for once. He will be there."

The Gryffindor girl sighed.

"All right. I trust you."

Luna brought her in for a hug

"You will not be sorry."

Deep down, Hermione hoped that was the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now we are back to where we left off…

Mood Music: Sugar, Maroon 5

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

Rated M for language and lemony thoughts...

* * *

Draco offered Hermione his arm. She linked her arm with his and he apparated them to an alley in Muggle London. "Well isn't this interesting", Hermione thought to herself. She was very familiar with this part of town because her flat was just around the corner. She knew exactly where he would be taking her. There was a little Italian place called Fellini's run by a very sweet old couple since they were first married. Now it was being run with the help of their grown children. The food was delectable and the portions quite generous.

Draco wanted sustenance. All he could think about was freshly made pasta, covered in a meat sauce made with locally grown, rich, red tomatoes, and layers upon layers of mozzarella. He wanted crusty garlic bread, and robust red wine to go with it. He might indulge in a slice of tiramisu or a scoop of chocolate gelato, since chocolate does solve everything. That immediately caused him to look at the pretty witch on his arm. Her eyes were the richest brown, with tiny flecks of gold, something he would not have noticed before, since he had never been this close to her. Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

He started walking them towards the restaurant. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. They were warmly greeted and led to a small table in the back that offered them a bit of privacy. Both were grateful because truthfully, it was already awkward enough. Draco hid behind his menu, but stole many glances at Hermione. She did the same, and once they caught each other and laughed. He was the one to be brave enough to put his down first. He was about to say something when they were saved from another bout of awkward silence. A waitress came to their table with some warm bread and olive oil with fresh herbs. He ordered a calamari appetizer and a salad. She ordered a salad as well. For the entree he finally turned to her and said, "I am absolutely famished. I was thinking we could order a little bit of everything and share?"

"That sounds good to me, Draco."

He was a caught a little off guard at her use of his given name. He liked the way it sounded. An image flashed through his mind of her beneath him, legs wrapped around him as she cried out his name in the throes of bliss. He could feel his cheeks flush hot and hoped she wouldn't catch him blushing. Since when did Malfoys blush anyway? Maybe new and improved Draco living light and once again in the company of a beautiful witch did.

"We will have the Lasagna, Fettuccine Alfredo, and the Chicken Parmesan please. We'd also like a bottle of red wine, thank you."

Draco dug into the bread. She watched as his long, slender fingers swirled a chunk in the olive oil mix then brought it up to his mouth. She gulped a little when she thought about what delicious things they could do to her body. She was glad when he closed his eyes while savoring it. She knew her own cheeks were flushed at her own naughty musings. She waited until he was finished. When he opened his eyes, she said, "I couldn't quite believe it, but you were actually blushing before the waitress came to take our order. A knut for your thoughts?"

Draco knew he wouldn't be so lucky. What to say, what to say…"I am happy you agreed to have dinner with me, but I'm not quite sure why."

"Well, you asked so nicely and to be truthful, it's nice to have company for once that isn't a couple making me feel like a third wheel."

"You're lucky you get to go out to dinner. Lately I feel like I been permanently chained to my desk. I usually have to get my assistant call in takeaway for me before she leaves. So tell me Hermione, what have you been up to since I last saw you? It was at the trial I believe. If I didn't say this before, thank you for speaking on my behalf. You and Potter saved me from going to Azkaban. And I am truly sorry for everything that happened when we were in school. I hope you find out tonight that I am not that boy anymore, but a man that hopes you forgive me and maybe will want to get to know me a little better."

She says, "Draco, I forgave you a long time ago. You were under an incredible amount of stress. I would have been going out of my mind if that monster invaded my home. You couldn't help the crap you were spoonfed from birth. I can already tell you are not the same as you once were...and if you haven't already done it, it's time you forgave yourself so you can move on to bigger and better things." She grabs his hand from across the table and squeezes it.

He thinks to himself, "Her hand feels perfect in mine. I'll bet the contents of the family vault at Gringott's she feels perfect in my arms in bed too. Merlin! I don't have ever have the time to think about this. What in the bloody hell was it with these beautiful women from the past popping up in my life and making me want to have sex?

While he was having this internal conversation, Hermione was having one as well. "Luna was right. He is so damn sexy. I hope she was right about all the other things she said to me too. I truly want this. I am ready to open myself up to the possibility of him and me. I want to open my legs and have him thrust over and over into me...woah, where did that come from?

They snap out of it at the same time. They look down at their still linked hands. He slides a little closer to her. He says, "In case I don't have the chance to say this later, thank you for the wonderful time I get to spend with you."

"A little presumptuous aren't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, not at all. I mean no impropriety. I am just grateful for the company, for being out of the office for once, and you being here with me."

Oh yeah...she could feel herself falling...she wondered if he would be right there with her so they could cushion each other upon impact.

Thankfully, she could give her mind a rest since their appetizers and wine arrived. Soon after, their mini feast was brought to the table. The handsome wizard said, "May I? He had the serving utensils in hand and wanted to wait on her.

"Oh please, and thank you."

He doled out perfect portions of each entree. She couldn't help but be impressed by his impeccable manners. Since they seemed to be either at a loss for words or were still shy around each other, the wine flowed freely.

Draco had been ravenous but now felt comfortably stuffed. Never one to pass up dessert, he ordered a cannoli while Hermione decided on a slice of Limoncello cake. She beamed when he didn't hesitate at all when she offered him a bite with her fork. He had smirked when his dessert came on an oversized plate drizzled in rich, dark chocolate. He wondered if he would forever associate chocolate and it's apparent ability to solve problems with the warm beautiful eyes of one Miss Granger.

The owner came by and said, "Ahhh, did you two lovebirds enjoy your meal as much as each other?" Hermione was going to correct his assumption when Draco said, "Assolutamente, Signore Fellini. Il cibo era delizioso. La compagnia ancora di piu (Absolutely, Mr. Fellini. The food was delicious. The company even more so)."

Mr. Fellini laughed and said, "Si, lei e piuttosto la bellezza. Faresti meglio a tenerti stretto a lei e non lasciarla mai adare (Yes, she is quite the beauty. You better hold on tight to her and never let her go)."

He answered, "Ho intenzione di fare esattamente questo (I plan to do exactly that)."

The owner shook his hand and squeezed hers, then went to greet the customers at the next table.

"Wow...", she thought, just when she feels like she was getting to know him, he continuously surprises her. This one would keep her on her toes and she knew she could spend a lifetime getting through the many layers that made up this intelligent, complex, and gorgeous man. She looked at him quizzically, but he just smiled and said, "It was all good, Hermione."

The falling witch didn't want the night to end, but knew she had to get home and into bed. She was supposed to open tomorrow but had to be in earlier to receive a new shipment of books. She also had one too many refills of wine and was grateful she only had to walk a few blocks to get home.

Draco was feeling fine, but not enough to apparate the both of them, much less himself. She told him, "I live practically around the corner. You can walk me home, then use my floo.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

She offered him her arm this time and he gladly took it. They had come to a place of companionable silence. They were enjoying each other and knew words would come easier later.

The curly haired witch wasn't kidding, they literally turned a corner, walked a block and they were at her front door. He waited patiently while she fiddled with the muggle locks and then let down the magic wards. Finally they were inside. He said, "This place looks exactly like it would be your home. It's cozy and so bookish!"

She laughed because she knew it was a compliment. The walls were indeed lined with shelves upon shelves of books. She gestured for him to sit down and he chose the comfy looking sofa that looked liked it had enough room for two people to get busy on.

"Would you like some coffee before you go?"

"That would be nice, thank you." He didn't really want it, but if it meant he could stay with this beautiful witch just a bit longer, of course he would take it. She disappeared into the kitchen and he closed his eyes. This week had been insane. First there was Luna, then another work day from hell. He then had an unexpected breakdown over Luna, and now he was with Hermione, in her home...at night...close to bedtime.

He smelled the coffee and opened his eyes as she offered him a mug.

"Would you like cream or sugar?"

"Sugar. Yes, please."

She passed him the bowl and was amused at how many spoonfuls he added. He likes things sweet, she thought to herself. He smiled at her and took a sip. She went to sit in an armchair, but the hopeful wizard patted the seat beside him, so she sat there instead. She laughed because he kept dozing and his head kept snapping up. She took his coffee cup and set it on the table. He looked at her with regret and said, I think I'd better leave, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

She didn't want him to go. She wanted more time with him. She decided to be Gryffindor brave and said, "You know, it's awfully late and I think we both overindulged with the wine. I have a spare bedroom and you can sleep in there if you like."

Yes, he liked the idea of sleeping over very much. "Thanks again. You have shown me kindness many times this evening and I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome. It's easy to be good to you, Draco. Just wait here while I put fresh linens on the bed."

"I'd like to help. Then I can just fall in and crash."

She beckoned him to follow her down the hall. She opened the linen closet and took out a vintage floral set. They came upon two doors directly opposite from one another. She went left and he peeked in to the one on the right. It was her room. The bed was made of black metal with curlicue vines across the headboard and footboard. It had a pale blue floral quilt on it along with one too many throw pillows. In the middle, in front of the pillows was an orange cat that had a cranky looking expression. The cat looked up, stared at him and then laid its head down again.

"Her bed looks mighty comfy", He thought. He hoped one day he may get to sleep there with her, curled up in her arms. Before he knew what he was doing, he started to shrug off his clothes, and a pile grew on the floor. He stripped down to his black boxer briefs and climbed in. The cat protested a little at being moved, then slinked to the foot of it. "Oh yes", he moaned, this was the comfiest and sweetest smelling bed he had ever been in. Her scent was all over it and that soothed him. He pulled the quilt up to his chest and promptly feel asleep.

Hermione was almost done with making up Luna's old bed. She wondered, "Where is he? Maybe he went to the bathroom, but he said he wanted to help." She looked across the hall and was gobsmacked when she saw a Draco sized lump in her bed! She was going to give him a piece of her mind at his audacity when she heard him lightly snoring. Then she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Crookshanks right beside him and licking his head. He must be all right if Crookshanks took a liking to him. But where would she sleep now? She had to admit it, the sexy blonde looked mighty fine in her bed. She hoped it was a foreshadowing of what the future would look like. There was one thing missing: she needed to be in there with him.

She quickly did her nighttime routine in the bathroom, then went to her dresser. She wasn't going to wear her ratty old tee and shorts as usual. Draco was there, and she wanted to look pretty. She got out a pale blue soft cotton knit nightgown. It had tiny straps and a placket with flower buttons halfway down the front. It modestly went down to her knees. She had kept her bra on and then thought it looked ridiculous with the straps hanging out so she shimmied out of it, adjusted the nightgown, and got into her side. Crookshanks came over to her. The curious witch couldn't help herself. She lifted the cover just a little and stared at Draco's outrageously sexy body. Fit as fuck all right. She dared to look down further and saw the prominent bulge in his boxer briefs. She felt herself getting wet in a place that hadn't been that way for much too long. She made up her mind to just go for it. She had closed up her heart to love for too long. It was time to move forward and see where this would go with him. She hoped Luna was right. She usually was, especially when she spoke with such passionate conviction on Draco's behalf. She froze when he turned to his side facing her and hugged the covers to him. She looked over at him and sighed. She hoped this was her future. Then she too fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to google translator for that bit of Italian for Draco's conversation with Mr. Fellini.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning, right after sunrise. The light was just enough for Draco to see he wasn't in his office or even his own bed. He looked over and was face to face with a big orange cat who opened one eye and then promptly closed it. He quietly propped himself up and looked over to the other side of the bed.

Hermione was gorgeous, even in her sleep. Her hair was fanned out around her on the pillow. He could see her eyes moving under impossibly long lashes. She moaned a little and then smiled. He could see she was having a good dream. She turned over to her side and was facing him. He fought the urge to peek at her and then thought hell, he might never get the chance, so he lifted the covers and saw she had on a pretty little nightgown. He could see her nipples were hard under the thin material. The neckline had shifted and he could see the tops of her perfect looking breasts too. She sighed and Draco felt his cock beginning to stir. He flopped down, closed his eyes and then put his forearm over them. What would happen when she woke up?

He vaguely remembered staring at the cat in the middle of the bed. Then he recalled the feeling of sinking into it and thinking how heavenly it felt. All he needed was her to be in it with him. And she was. He thought about all those times he looked at her and wished he was the one by her side at school. He wanted to walk her to class, and then sit with her at meals in the Great Hall. He followed her life for awhile through The Prophet after the trial. She was always in the paper since they couldn't get enough of The Golden Trio. After awhile, he was simply too busy after he took over the family business, which was now the most profitable it had ever been in its history.

He worked hard, but what was it all worth if there wasn't anyone special in his life to share it? Luna told him there was more to life than work. Hell, the business practically ran itself, but he had nothing else to fill his time and no one to go home to. He made a promise to Luna to live light and he was going to continue hopefully with the stunning witch beside him. He knew she wasn't going to kick him out. If she wanted to, she probably would have done it last night when she first discovered him there. It was a ballsy move on his part, but then again, he didn't even remember how it happened. The wine was way too good last night.

Hermione started to stretch and he thought, "Oh my god, she's waking up! What to say to her?"

He didn't have time to think any longer when he heard her say, "Good morning, Draco."

He wished he could pretend to be sleeping, but those chocolate brown eyes were already staring into his grey ones.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Imagine my surprise when you disappeared and then I find you snuggled in my bed and passed out? Then I thought it must be okay since Crookshanks didn't rip your fit body to shreds."

She internally swore and hoped that he didn't hear that but of course, he did.

"And just how do you know that my body is fit, Miss Granger?"

"I admit it, I peeked when the covers slipped off you. This is not a regular occurrence here and well, I was curious to see what was under that fine bespoke suit of yours, which by the way, is now a wrinkled heap on the floor."

He couldn't have cared less at the moment. All he wanted to do was relieve the hard, aching arousal he was sporting. She was so close and it was driving him wild, but he dare not make a move.

She sat up to get out of bed and his hand instantly flew out and caught her wrist. "Do you have to get out of bed this minute? You can't really get up at this ungodly hour of the day. I'm enjoying being here with you, Hermione. I thank you for not kicking me out last night. I know this is highly inappropriate given we just reconnected. I don't know what happened, I guess I was nervous and drank a little too much. Please stay for a moment longer. After all, it is your bed."

She turned to look at him. His grey eyes looked a bit darker, stormy even. She would like nothing more to get back in and under him. She saw herself wrapping her legs around him as he rocked his hips and thrust himself over and over into her wetness. She let out a moan and then heard him say, "Ummm Hermione, you still with me? You had a dreamy look on your face and then you moaned a little…"

"Damn!", she cried. Does she admit what she wants? She did not fall into bed with a man this easily. But then she reasoned with herself, she didn't...he did. And he did it quite easily. He looked at home there with her. He looked like he was supposed to be right where he was this early in the morning. God, she wanted this and he was right there, asking her if she was present with him. At the moment, no she wasn't and she made up her mind not to waste a moment longer…

The loved starved man meanwhile took the time to have his own conversation in his head. "Was she thinking the same thing? That they were perfect right where they were, in bed together? That they should be making good use of his morning wood? How would she want him? Would she want him over her, thrusting deep and hard? Or would she like to be on top, rolling her hips while he fondled and kissed her luscious breasts? Or maybe on her hands and knees while his hard co…

"Draco?" The hopeful witch knew. They were thinking the same thing. She had gotten back into bed and was facing him with a look that said, "What next?"

He would step up to the plate. He breathed in deep and thought to himself, "I am Draco fucking Malfoy, I can do this. I can be strong and take this leap of faith for both of us."

He quickly closed the gap between them. Crookshanks swished his tail in Draco's face as he was forced to move out of their way. They both laughed with nervous tension. She gasped a little then closed her eyes when he gently cupped her cheek and gave her a sweet gentle kiss. She smiled, so he went for a second one, more insistent and much more hungry. Hermione moaned into his mouth when his tongue touched her lips, begged for and then gained entrance.

He was barely rocking his hips and she could feel his arousal poking at her tummy. She boldly grabbed it through his boxer briefs and he groaned, then his hand immediately went to cup one breast while he yanked the neckline of her gown down so he could suck in a hard nipple. She stroked faster while he nipped and sucked harder.

Hermione scooted up to take off her thong, then the nightie was up and over her head. She tugged on Draco's briefs and they were off in a flash. He immediately got on top of her and she opened her legs wide to accommodate him. He lined himself up with her slit and pushed his way in. They both moaned when he was fully in her. Draco started to move, slowly at first, then started to pick up the pace when he felt her flood him with her wetness. She wrapped her legs around him and then grabbed his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Draco's hips were rocking and she moaned into his mouth as he hit a pleasure spot she never knew existed over and over again. She cried out, "Oh god, oh yes, yes, yes, Draco…" as she orgasmed around him. Then he heard her sharp intake of breath, but kept going, chasing his bliss and finding it deep in her after several quick thrusts.

He was alarmed when she was furiously wiping away tears, chest moving up and down rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. He slowly pulled out of her, then gathered her in his arms.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hermione whispered as she looked into his beautiful eyes. This was so good, so perfect with you. I'm just overwhelmed at just how _right_ this felt...Can we do it again?"

"Oh yes, he laughed, all day long if you want. Unfortunately, not right this moment. Even I, the Slytherin Sex God needs a bit of time to recover but soon, love...very soon." He puffed out at his chest and she swat it.

"Slytherin Sex God, huh? I'm looking forward to seeing him in action again and again today." He snuggled closer to her and kissed what he finally knew were happy tears away.

For the first time since Draco took over the family business, he took the day off. Hermione also decided that the bookshop could stay closed today. They were exactly where they needed to be. They were finally in each other's arms and they both vowed to each other that they would never let go.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three months later…_

Luna had just woken up. She always liked to see the sunrise in every new place she traveled to. She sat up, stretched her arms over her head, face tilted towards the sky. Then she looked back at the still sleeping Rolf Scamander in their cot and smiled. She was surprised to see an owl fly into her tent. Poor thing was absolutely tired. She cooed at him and pat his head, then reached into the pocket of her robe to get out a treat. She also set out some water. The bird hooted his appreciation, ate and drank, then held out his leg so she could untie the letter. It sat there and stared at her for awhile, then preened a bit before taking off.

Luna knew who it was from even before opening it. She smiled again and started reading.

Dear Luna,

Hello! I hope this letter finds you well and happy in your pursuit of Fantastic Beasts. I took your advice and went to the gardens and sure enough Draco was there. He did look miserable and was definitely looking for you. Then he asked me to dinner and I took a leap of faith and said yes.

You were spot on about him. He is so very different than the boy he was at school. He apologized for everything that had happened in the past and I told him that I forgave him a long time ago and that it was time he forgave himself, so he can move on to bigger and better things. Which brings me to the reason I am writing to you…

He actually took me to our favorite little Italian place Fellini's near our flat. That alone told me he had changed. How did he even know about this Muggle place? He was so adorable when he peeked over his menu to steal glances at me as I did the same. He ordered entrees for us to share, then spoke in Italian to the owner. He was so full of surprises!

Unfortunately, that caused the wine to flow a little too freely and we had gotten drunk. We were both still a bit shy and a whole lotta awkward. It was late and we had coffee, but he kept dozing off. I didn't really want to say goodbye to him, so I offered him your old bed. After I made it up, I see Draco in _my_ bed practically naked and Crookshanks is licking his head! I couldn't throw him out, he just looked perfect where he was. In the morning, we got over our shyness and finally told each other what we really wanted and girl, let me tell you...again you were absolutely right! He really is quite beautiful and definitely knows what he is doing. We ended up in bed all day long and he has never left my side!

I want to thank you for helping me see all the possibilities I had if I just opened up my heart and let love in. Draco is truly a dream come true. He is brilliant and stimulates my mind, definitely keeping me on my toes. You know how much that turns me on! Now that we've found one another and believe our feelings will last as long as we both shall live…

There was a blank space where the next sentence would be. Luna tapped her wand on the space and murmured, "Specialis Revelio." She clapped her hands when these words appeared:

DRACO AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!

When you told me this, I must admit I truly thought it might have been the craziest thing I had ever heard you say. But I saw his true self when he bared his soul and I found myself falling for him. He is the light that showed me how very beautiful life could be if we shared what was in our hearts with each other.

We want to know when you will be coming home because we want you to be best woman/maid of honor! If it weren't for you and your wisdom, we would not be where we are today. He is truly a different man. He has cut back his hours at work so we can spend as much time as we can together. He says you made him realize what he wanted out of life and that he needed to change that very day he went looking for you and found me. You should see him now, he is constantly smiling and much more relaxed. He is truly my soulmate and I have never felt the way he makes me feel, which is cherished and so very loved.

Thanks again for being the best friend that Draco and I could ever have. We would have never found out how perfect we are together if it hadn't been for you. We will never be able to repay you, but know we will try by continuing to live in the light and never taking for granted the gift we have been given: true and everlasting love.

Always,

Hermione


End file.
